Fifth Illusion?
by muuu
Summary: When Kanda is finally able to activate the Illusions to its most powerful extent without draining his life force, he activates Fifth Illusion! What will pursue when he causes havoc and destruction in the Order? And how will Lavi stop him? Lavi/Kanda


**A/N:** I understand I have other things to do, such as writing Will We Change, but, inspiration can't go to waste ^^? And my HP Pavillion (which I don't own the company but the laptop and juuuust the laptop) is black-screening :/ and I already finished three chapters. DDD: Oh well, just enjoy this one-shot ^^.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own D. Gray - Man :D

* * *

><p>Kanda was casually walking down to the basement of the headquarters to train. The relatively large room with a large mat was just enough for the Japanese teen to practice activating the different levels of the Illusions - especially now that it won't drain his life force, anymore.<p>

He was currently wearing a plain, dark blue, tight sleeveless turtleneck with his unzipped Exorcist jacket worn over and a pair of black, leather-like pants that hugs his thin legs just right.

The long, echoing ringing that Mugen produced when the sword was pulled out of its sheathe bounced off the stone walls. It soothed Kanda.

"Hell's Insects: First Illusion!" Kanda yelled out as he sliced the air when the targets began moving.

The red-eyed insects easily sliced through the moving wooden targets.

He continued to work up the power levels of the Illusions.

Finally, he thought as he powered up. A large glowing ring circled the ground he stood at, causing a huge shock wave. The walls began to crack, and by now, the foamy mat was a big mess of burnt and ripped material.

"Fifth Illusion!" he yelled out as the shock of power rushed through his veins. It created a shock wave greater than the last; his hair billowed, powerfully standing up, changing into a rather purple hue. His grey eyes now had four pupils and Mugen was now longer, more rigid at the edges, and emmitted a completely different energy and electricity.

His clinging navy blue shirt has holes singed into the sleek fabric; his Excorcist jacket had somehow disappeared; his black pants were ripped on the edges, but still held onto his thin waist. And on his face was a maniacal look.

His thirst for power was finally quenched; what he craved now was some destruction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain firetruck red-haired Exorcist was looking for his favorite person - although, he was sort of forbid to have one. But, the old Panda doesn't have to know.<p>

He was turning the shiny brass handle to the basement, when suddenly, Lavi felt the ground he was standing on violently shake, lightly vibrate, and another violent episode shook the concrete floor once more. He kicked the door down, having a sudden feeling Kanda was down there.

"Yuu-chan?" he yelled with his long and thin fingers cupped around his mouth.

"Yuuuu-chaan?" he screeched.

This is bad, Lavi thought. I just know it.

Suddenly, the wall beside him blew up, and a livid and powerful Kanda stood there.

Lavi was horrified. Not because he was afraid - oh no, just the opposite. Sure Kanda was still Kanda, but this was not the Kanda he knew - and secretly _didn't_ fall in love with (okay, maybe he did).

Lavi's mouth drew into a thin and grim line; the usual sparkle in his emerald green eye dulled, making his eye look like a pool of a piney green.

Kanda's skin was a bit tanner and greyer than it usually was; his now purple-tinged hair was billowing behind him.

"Don't call me that," Kanda coldly said.

It scared Lavi.

The blue-haired teen held his palm out, facing Lavi and blew him into the wall, creating a large crater where the latter had hit.

"Che," Kanda sneered. "How weak you are," the older stated.

"K-kanda," Lavi said as he feebly stood up.

It seems he doesn't know his own strength, Lavi thought.

"I refuse to fight you," Lavi said.

Kanda scowled - it bothered him Lavi hadn't called him by his Christian name as he normally would.

"Aren't you a Bookman apprentice?" Kanda snapped. "Shouldn't you be able to battle with me, considering you shouldn't have that supposed heart?" Kanda demanded as he pointed to the elder's chest - exactly at the rabbit's clenching heart.

"Yes, but," Lavi started.

"But what?" Kanda lashed back.

"I-"

He didn't get to finish, seeing how suddenly, Lavi was yanked away through the other wall.

"Lavi!" Allen screamed in his ear. "Are you alright?" the British boy screeched.

"Sure, if you stop yelling in my ear," Lavi deliberately yelled back.

"Sorry," the former sheepishly apologized.

On Allen's face was a determined look.

"I'll go stop him," Allen said.

"But how-" Lavi began.

"Nii-san heard the explosion and expected someone to be the cause of it, so he had us check it out and stop whoever did it," Lenalee explained as she softly landed beside Allen.

Lavi nodded in understanding.

And with that, Allen activated Crown Clown and shot through the wall to find Kanda.

* * *

><p>Kanda emmitted a low and menacing chuckle as he sliced through the cement wall that held the millions of books in the library. Everyone had been evacuated already, but the Exorcists that hadn't gone on a mission that day remained at the Order to try and stop Kanda; too bad they happened to be just Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee.<p>

The cerulean-headed samurai was currently blowing through walls and steps in the crumbling and bleak corridor.

Suddenly, Road's Ark appeared before Kanda, and out walked Allen, with his Crown Clown activated and his mask upon his pale face.

"Kanda!" the boy challenged.

Kanda muttered something nonintelligable about stupid beansprouts and charged at the stark white-haired boy.

(**A/N**: Right below is my action/fighting/whatnot scene. It's my first, and I'm horrible at writing scenes like these ._. So, uh, read if you want, and critique if you will.)

Suddenly, right before Kanda jams Mugen into Allen, the former disappeared and reappeared behind the beansprout and slammed the Innocence sword's hilt on Allen's neck with such a force, the boy saw black spots.

But ignoring the pain of the blow - and that Kanda barely missed that spot where Allen would have blacked out if the older had hit it just right -, the British boy changed his black left arm into the Sword of Exorcism.

Oh, it's on, Allen thought.

* * *

><p>"Lavi! Wait!" Lenalee cried out.<p>

Lavi was standing on the hilt of his hammer that was currently extending to the relative direction of the loud crashes, bangs, and noticeable, flashy explosions. Lenalee, however, was desperately trying to catch up to him in her Dark Boots, but underestimating the speed at which Lavi's hammer could extend, she quickly fell behind and couldn't catch up.

"Why?" Lavi yelled back. He had places to be and things to tell. And he had to stop Yuu-chan's rampaging self.

"Kanda will kill you, and you know it!" she hollered back.

Just what Lavi wanted to hear. And what got him to completely stop.

How nice of her to point out the obvious the rabbit was trying to avoid and forget.

"Extend!" He kept going, anyways. No point in stopping now, he thought.

* * *

><p>Allen bounced off the wall, immediately going to a heel kick aiming for Kanda.<p>

Too fast, Allen concluded as Kanda jumped out of the direction of the kick, just before it created a colossal crater into the grey and rocky tiles.

The younger twisted around, along with his thick sword, and tried whacking Kanda.

He prayed that he succeeded.

The black sword cut right through a surprised Kanda; the white line of small crosses immediately appeared across his chest. Allen had expected the other to fall or at least weaken. But instead, Kanda slightly swayed and started darkly chuckling. It slowly turned into a maniacal cackle as he threw his head back and bent his thin body backwards. Suddenly, the laughter stopped and Kanda jerked forward with a crazy look in his eye and an evil smirk.

"You really thought that'd work?" Kanda said as Allen's sword turned back into his arm. "That sword exorcises evil and anything sinister. You really think my ability was evil and sinister?" Kanda questioned. He let his smirk slowly grow wider. "You were horribly wrong. I, myself, am an Innocence host. It will and has no effect on my person."

"...no effect on my person," Lavi heard.

He bulletted through the corrider and saw Kanda as he neared the threshold that led to the vast hallway said samurai and Allen were battling in.

Lavi jumped off his hammer and nearly silently landed on his feet.

Kanda was about to go for another blow on a near-limping Allen, when suddenly an annoying, stupid rabbit latched himself on Kanda's back.

His thin, yet muscular arms were slung around Kanda's thin neck and the red-headed Exocist's legs were wrapped around Kanda's near-feminine waist.

And Kanda froze.

"I'm scared, Yuu," Lavi quietly whispered. If the teen wasn't in such a close proximity to Kanda, the latter wouldn't have been able to hear him.

The samurai scowled.

"I'm scared...of Yuu."

And it finally dawned onto Kanda of what he did.

Lavi nuzzled into the elder's neck as he felt the energy around Kanda become a more serene.

He's finally calmed down, Lavi concluded. He tightened his grip on Kanda.

"You realize you can get off me, now, right?" Kanda questioned irritably.

"Yeah, but, I like Yuu," Lavi said, albeit a bit muffled. He suddenly chuckled a bit. "See what I did there, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked as he started laughing more than necessary.

"Yeah, I do," Kanda blankly put. He turned his head, only to be met with a single emerald green eye, sparkling with excitement, and rosy cheeks due to the excessive body heat.

He swiftly brought his eyes down to see the soft pink colored curviture below Lavi's nose and just as quick, brought them back up to examine Lavi's eye - his beautiful, bright, green eye.

And then, Kanda realized he may have stood there with Lavi latched on his back a little longer than necessary.

Immediately disappearing to some other empty and disclosed corridor, Kanda reappeared, set Lavi down, and held him against the wall, tempted to just sexually attack Lavi right there.

"Hey, Yuu-chan?" Lavi asked.

"Hm?" The older quirked a thin and perfect navy blue eyebrow.

"I love you," Lavi grinned.

That's it, Kanda finalized as he roughly smashed his lips against Lavi's.

He could smell that special chocolatey-minty-pinewoody smell that clung to Lavi.

Kanda immediately pulled away when he heard foot steps headed towards them. Awkwardly, Lavi looked at him with an expression that obviously said, _Your room?_

And with a curt nod, the blue-haired Exorcist yanked Lavi's wrist and dragged him away through the destruction and rubble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Er, yeah, my very second yaoi fic, so I'm not all that awesome. -_-"

You don't have to review or anything, but they would be nice ^^"


End file.
